Talk:Modern Combat 5: Blackout
When will it be released? The release date was officially announced by Gameloft to be July 24, 2014. -ijeremy5252 (talk) 12:31, July 12, 2014 (PST) Will it be free? Modern Combat 5 was confirmed to be paymium. [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 17:29, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Gyroscope Will there be gyroscope control? :Yes, gyroscope controls has been confirmed. [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 17:29, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Any idea of what requirements on android platform will be? - Kindle compatibility Does anyone if it will be compatible with the newest kindle generation (HDx)?. Because that's the only tablet we have that can play it. Harry Percy Cahill (talk) 19:52, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :I'm almost sure it will. The website I visited says 2GB ram, which is very good. Maybe you will even play with max graphics. [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 17:29, June 1, 2014 (UTC) If the game is free then should it be free? Hey I am wondering will the game be free? I know there is a guy that already said that but what's paymium? And should it be free? And is is true that the game's contents are free? Sir William Of Chalitton (talk) 17:05, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :The game will cost $6.99. That's what paymium means: the opposite of freemium. Personally, I strongly prefer paymium games over freemium. In freemium apps, you always have to pay in order to enjoy it. I prefer to pay once and enjoy it forever. [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 20:52, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::There will be no in app purchases so you can't buy coins. Will modern combat 5 be compatible with Kindle fire hd 7 2012? Will modern combat 5 be compatible with Kindle fire hd 7 2012? It has root and it's rom is cyangenmod 11 with android 4.4.4. i have over clocked the cpu to 1.5 ghz. :Most likely, yes. But I won't be sure of it since we haven't heard anything about android compatibility. [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 13:17, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Can modern combat 5 be on kindle fire hd This question is for gameloft, can modern combat 5 be on kindle fire hd like you made modern combat 4 comparable for kindle fire hd. I hope you make it compatible. :If it is Android or Windows, maybe. Otherwise certainly not. Gameloft won't read this, btw. [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 23:50, July 16, 2014 (UTC) will it still be optimized for octacore phones? Will it still be optimized for octa-core phones? I'm trying to buy a good cheap Chinese phone -- 12:45, July 17, 2014 (UTC) : Why not? [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 16:45, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Will the game work with android 4.1.2 ? We don't have details about Android compatibility yet. [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 19:00, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Will an Alcatel Onetouch Fierce play the game well? I was able to play MC4 smoothly, it has a 1.2 gigahertz quad core processor with ARM Cortex A-7 :I'm almost sure it will. You will see in three days. :-) [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 14:49, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks man, i was so nervous that it might not be enough to run it well When will the game come out for Windows 8(.1) and Windows Phone? It will come out at the same date like Android and iOS, too. It is the 24th July. GamesRun (talk) 16:43, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Local Multiplayer Does the game have local multiplayer?? :No. I'm disappointed about that too... [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 16:14, July 24, 2014 (UTC) is it going to be possible to get modern combat 5 on a windows 8 asus notebook -Robert Ball ? Hi in multiplayers, i get wallkill versus good players in the best squad, can you explain me how to do this ? :Could you please rephrase the question? What do you want to do? [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 11:31, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Multiplayer Rating ? How do you increase your rating in Multiplayer ? I know you kill more and increase your rating but its very inconsistent, is there any fixed rule how you lose/gaing rating ? Thanks future character customization? will you ever add weapon & character customization? stuff like the color of the equipped weapon or the camo texture on your character? 23:53, August 14, 2014 (UTC)SPENCER : One of the developers said that "weapon camos are high on the list of wanted features" and may come in an update. But I advice you to not expect too much from them, sadly. : [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 21:48, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Custom matches? will there be single and multiplayer custom matches in the future, like for multiplayer, player limit, private or public, the map, game mode VIP team battle free for all, permitted skills, permitted classes, and permitted military help, and single player custom like the mode breach survival ect, the map, enemy type (gilman soldiers, terrorists, gilman security, the carnevale guys ect), the difficulty, and maybe wether or not you have help (roux or tukura or hawk helping you) thanks. 17:46, September 1, 2014 (UTC)SPENCER : I'm almost certain that none of the singleplayer customs you mentioned will be in the game. And I don't know about custom matches, but Ijeremy5252 will answer that question :-) : PS: please create an account, it will help you and Wikia doesn't spam if you don't want it. See the top right of the website to sign up. : [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 21:54, September 1, 2014 (UTC) : There have been no indications of anything like that ever being added to the game, but for now we can't say anything for certain. Although I'm sure some of those ideas are on the developer's list for possible updates, they are certainly not a priority and so if they are included, it will unlikely be anytime soon. I too, however, like the idea of custom matches, it would be pretty cool if they were included at some point or another. : [[:User:Ijeremy5252|'Ijeremy5252']] �� �� 6:25, September 1, 2014 (PST) FRAGS vs CONCUSSIONS I don't see a point in making two grenades that are practically the same with the exception that the frag grenade has more range than the concussion grenade. Why would I want to use a concussion grenade over a frag? Makes no sense. Unless I'm missing something... Lemmy : The concussion grenade has a higher damage output, just like in MC4. : [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 23:20, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Offline campaign Can the story mode be accessed without an Internet connection, or do online and the story mode need one. : No. Due to he Unified Progression", the complete game requires an active internet connection. : [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 23:20, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Problems with connection Hey, before the game being free, i had MC5 but not by the "legal way", i had facebook connection and i was level 20 then gameloft found out and they blocked me, but now the game is free andwhen i connected to facebook i still am on level 2, is it because gameloft blocked me the first time?? João : Not very smart to do anything illegal in combination wih your Facebook account, which uses your real name... Anyway I don't connect anything to facebook so I'm not sure. There is a big chance your progress was deleted along with your block. [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 13:48, April 23, 2015 (UTC) League ranks Is league rank I (for example bronze league I) or rank III (for example bronze league III) better? Wolhaiksongfug (talk) 18:52, August 5, 2015 (UTC) : I'm not sure, I'd guess that III is higher (better) than I, just like the rank names. [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 13:12, August 7, 2015 (UTC) No I is better than III because it's like your three ranks down into bronze or sliver, it's like placing. 1st is better, the comes 2nd and 3rd. ~Spartan™~ HCgamer my friend is playing on android and is on the canada server while im playing on ios but im on us server (even though i live in canada) '' 00:21, December 15, 2015 (UTC)'' Exit I'm on Windows 10, how do you exit MC5? Thomas B. : Have you tried the escape button? If that doesn't work, Gameloft messed up the port really bad. [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 12:54, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Gallowglasses So I already know a lot about Gallowglasses(the squad) since I was one of the original members. Since it's been a long time since anyone has been, let alone played in Gallowglasses besides Lash and bossely I have long forgotten the names of the other players. Does anyone know or remember any of them? Can anyone re-illiterate me or enlighten me on the history of Gallowglasses(the squad)? ~Spartan™~ How come that most mobile players of mc5 have bulletholes grafity on walls etc. And i dont